


Sentenced To Death-Volume 1

by NoOnesHere_ButMe



Series: Sentenced To Death [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOnesHere_ButMe/pseuds/NoOnesHere_ButMe
Summary: The world is over. After a outbreak, causing the undead to rise and take over, half of the world has been wiped out, and the remaining people are just as worst as the dead. Inside a prison, the remaining police officers and criminals must put aside there differences and stick together in order to save themselves from this harsh world.(Trigger Warnings if you read it, currently in or  coming soon in the story: depictions Blood and gore, Sexual themes, sexual assault up to and including rape, suicide, racism, sexism, homophobia, transphobia, domestic and familiar violence, and talking of cannibalism)
Series: Sentenced To Death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202825





	1. Life Behind Bars

In the morning , a thin, 5'5 woman, Meghan, with a cop uniform, is leaning against the outside wall of the West Haven Correctional Facility. "Okay, Meghan, calm down" she mutters nervously as she paces around the front entrance. The front door opens and an older woman with mostly graying brown hair in a guard uniform greets her.

"Hello there" The older woman greets, holding out her hand.

"H-Hi th-there!" Meghan greets back nervously, shaking it. The woman smirks and introduces "My name is officer Jensen. Heard it's your first day as a guard."

"H-Hi" Meghan greets back "I'm Officer Meghan Spletzer, or just Officer Spletzer if you want. Yes I've been a police officer for a few months." Jensen nods and says "Let me bring you to warden Bradbury, first." and Meghan nods and enters the prison with her.

When stepping into the prison they go through the main hallway. Meghan looks around as she walks down the hall with Jensen on the side of her. Jensen side eyes Meghan's hair, which is a bright neon orange, which covers most of her back, passes her shoulders and a little bit of bangs and she raises her eyebrow. 

"Your...hair..." Jensen remarked "isn't certainly your natural color." Meghan chuckles a bit and brushes her bang to her ear, saying "Yeah, I never liked my blonde hair, so I dyed it. Hope it's fine"

"Nah, it's alright" Jensen assures "Let's just hope the warden is fine with it" Meghan gulps and asks "How is the warden?" and Jensen stays silent, making Meghan nervous. They pass a window to the courtyard, and Meghan temporarily stops and glances out.

She sees people fighting and working out, suddenly a big bald black man with yellow teeth jumps in front of the window and hits the glass, making Meghan yelp and fall back on her rear as the man licks his lips at her.

Jensen runs up to the window and bangs on the glass, making the prisoner jump.

"Hey hey!" She yells "Get the fuck back!" The prisoner backs away with a snarl as Jensen helps Meghan up. 

"Sorry about the prisoners. They can be really rowdy." She explains. Meghan wipes away the dust on her uniform 

"It's no problem." She deflects "Let's just get to the warden office." 

Jensen nods and they continue down the hall, ignoring the yells and general rowdy noises. They reach the front door of Warden Bradbury's office. Jensen sighs as she opens it.

"Good luck in there" She tells her, patting her in the back as Meghan steps in. Meghan is greeted to a clean looking office, with a few cobwebs in the corner, she is greeted to a desk in the middle of the room, with two chairs in front and a big office chair with it's back turned to her. She takes a deep breath as she sits down at one of the chairs.

"H-Hello. Warden Bradbury?" Meghan greets nervously. Suddenly, the chair swivels and the warden faces her. She is instantly put on edge on the warden's face, which is covered in wrinkles and a big mustache. He smiles at her, and his big toothy grin sends a chill down her spin. 

"Good evening" The warden says in a gravely and nastily voice, sounding like he smoked cigarettes for a living "You must be Meghan." 

Meghan nods slowly and says "Yes, sir! Meghan Spletzer." Bradbury smirks and gets up, grabbing a cane from under a desk and walking with it. 

"You know, I've been running this prison for nearly 20 years" He informs, walking with the cane towards a few trophies. 

"Wow, um, 20 years? That's so cool!" She says, trying to shield her uncomfortableness. 

Bradbury smirks and approaches her "Not really, since there are many breakouts and riots here, so it's really helpful if we have more people here, right?"

"Oh...right" she mumbles. She looks away from him, but suddenly, Bradbury takes his cane and raises it on her chin and lifts her head up to look at him dead in the eye, making her register a little gasp and her pupils dialing in horror. 

"But I'll have to warn you, this prison holds some really fucked up people here, and if little ol' you can't control those prisoners, your gonna be in trouble..." He tells her, his dark brown eyes locking into her scared and light brown eyes.

He lets the cane off her neck and walks back to his chair, saying "But luckily, that ain't gonna happen, innit?" 

Meghan shakes her head and mumble "N-No?" 

"Good!" Bradbury exclaims, sitting down with a crooked smile, "then Jensen will take you to your station! I'm glad you can stay on board." and he swivels back into his original position.

Meghan slowly gets up and walks towards the door and opens it making The Warden say "Until we meet again." 

"Yeah, sure" she mumbles, walking out into the hallway, in which Jensen is leaning against the wall. 

"Alright! Let's head to your post!" Jensen exclaims with a thumbs up. Meghan smiles a bit and scratches the back of her head and chuckles "Yeah..."

They walk down the hall towards doors, and Jensen opens it. They step into a room with cells, also with stairs leading to a second floor with more cells.

Meghan looks around in awe and says "Man, this place is big!" and Jensen nods, saying "Yep, too many people to handle, eh?" 

Meghan looks down and nods as they make it halfway. A female guard with sunglasses in front of large eyes, opens the door and walks toward them. "Hey, Rebecca." Jensen greets.

"Hey, I need the keys to the prison truck" Rebecca explains, completely ignoring Meghan "12 prisoners are gonna be transferred across town." Jensen nods and rummages through her pocket, asking "Anymore cops with you?" and Rebecca answers "Yes, 3 of them. Dmitri, Gina, and Greenery."

Jensen nods and hands her the keys "Here you go. By the way, this is Meghan, the new one." Rebecca stares and greets "Oh hey,welcome to the force" 

Meghan smiles and looks at the empty jail cells, asking "Umm, where are the rest of the prisoners." 

Jensen and Rebecca look around the empty cells.

"Oh, most of the prisoners are at the lunchroom" Jenner tells her "But some are in lockdown in the cells" 

"Oh, should I head to the cafeteria with Jensen?" Meghan asks.

"Eh, probably" Rebecca asks "They aren't a lot of cops there tho-" Suddenly a scream of a man makes Meghan jump and Rebecca and Jensen look towards the cell a few feet away from them. 

"Son of a bitch!" Jensen yells, running towards the cell with Rebecca. Meghan quickly runs with them as the screams continue. When they reached the cell, they found two prisoners on the ground, one of them screaming as the other one bites into his ear.

"Hey! Hey!" Jensen shouts, opening the cell with Rebecca. Jensen grabs the prisoner and pulls him away, causing the other prisoner's ear to be ripped off. As she pulls the prisoners off, the other prisoner, a Latino man with curly hair and a mustache crawls towards the cell corner, clutching a chunk of his missing ear.

"Moases, you bald, god fearing asshole!" Jensen yells to the prisoner she grabbed, who is bald and had little teeth on him. He starts growling, as Jensen struggles to hold him. Meghan heads over to the wounded prisoner, Tintõs, who is clutching his bleeding ear. Jensen pushes the growling Moases to Rebecca who grabs him.

"What do we do with this fucker!?" Rebecca yells, trying to hold him.

Meghan looks around and says "Should you bring him to a padded cell?"

Jensen nods and commands "Head Moases over to a padded cell, then you can drive the prisoners across towns" to which Rebecca nods back a walks with the thrashing Moases out of the cell and through a door

Jensen grabs the bleeding and groaning Tintõs and places his arm around her shoulder. 

"Okay, Megan, Head to the cafeteria, Imma take Tintõs to the infirmary." Jensen tells, helping up the prisoner and walking with him out of the cell.

"O-Okay" Meghan says, getting up and walking out of the cell, and towards the double doors. 

She heads to the doors and opens them, seeing the cafeteria. The cafeteria is full of prisoners and guards. The prisoners were eating on more than a dozen large circular tables, big enough to hold about 5 people, she tried to do a mental count, but lost count after around 36.

She also sees the guards lazing about, leaning against the walls and smoking. Some of the prisoners turn and look at Meghan, then turn back to eat. Meghan walks around the tables awkwardly and leans against a wall. She looks across and witnesses two prisoners getting up and attacking each other.

Meghan eyes widens as she runs over to the two prisoners, in which one of them grabs the other by the collar on the shirt and is about to punch him.

"Woah woah woah!" Meghan shouts, pulling the two apart. The two prisoners, a middle aged bald African man with a stone replacement on his left eye, and a Caucasian mid 30's man with curly hair. 

"Who the hell are you?" The curly haired man shouts, but Meghan cuts him off, arguing "What the hell is going on?!" 

The bald man glares at the other, then at Meghan. "How about you go fuck yourself little college cooze" he insults.

Meghan, frustrated, shouts out "Tell me, or I'm telling the warden!" 

The cafeteria stops and stays silent. 

"Nah, your bluffing" The curly haired guy denies, but Meghan says "I ain't bluffing, so you better tell me what the hell is going on!" 

The bald angrily points at the other prisoner, yelling "Justin stole my fucking bread!" and the other prisoner, Justin argues back "Well I haven't fucking ate yet!"

Meghan looks at the two with pure confusion and blurts out "Wait wait wait! You two are fighting over god damn bread?! What?"

"The warden gives us food twice a day, and I ain't wasting it on him!" The prisoner explains and Justin argues "I was in lockdown, I didn't have food yet!" 

Meghan pinches the bridge of her nose as they argue and shouts "Okay! Calm down you two!" The two prisoners look at her as she continues

"Okay....I'll get you more bread." The prisoner tries to speak, but Meghan cuts him off, saying "I'll get you more bread! Okay?" 

The two prisoners nod slowly and grumble as they sit down. Meghan huffs before she walks over and grabs a piece of bread. She walks back and drops the piece on the prisoners plate before walking away, making him only registrar a "Thanks"

Meghan walks towards a wall and leans against it. She looks around and sees none of the other officers did anything, which makes her angry. She looks at a cop with reddish hair next to her, smoking a cigar. 

"You could have helped me out there." Meghan tells him, glaring 

"Look kid, I don't get paid enough already" the cop admits in a Irish accent "So I don't really care anymore."

"Still would've appreciated the help." Meghan argues. The Irish cop rolls his eyes and tosses the cigarette saying "Heading outside to smoke" before walking out the door.

Meghan sighs and rolls her eyes as she continues to lean against the wall.

"Well, that was a good way to deal with that," a voice said. Meghan turns and sees a prisoner, with blonde hair and scruffy beard, with fair brown eyes, and turns his chairs around to look at her. 

"Oh...um, thanks" Meghan says, looking down while rubbing her arm. 

"Name's Axel" the prisoner greets, placing a fist bump.

"Meghan Spletzer" She greets back, fist bump it,

Axel looks at the two prisoners, who were eating, still on edge "You know, none of the other officers were as patient as you" He jokes "Most of them would have already dropped curse bombs at them."

Meghan chuckles a bit and reveals "Well, I don't actually curse.."

"Oh?" Axel says, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I grew up in a heavily Christian household, my family would beat me if I even cursed a bit, basically hell and goddamn are the only curse words I said." Meghan explains, looking down

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, I ain't much of a religious guy" Axel admits "But I'm glad you're out of that place!"

"Yeah, me too" Meghan says. She then looks at Axel "What are you in here for?"

Axel scratches his neck and explains "Well, I kinda like my pharmaceuticals a little too much." 

Meghan widens her eyes and says "Aah" and Axel nods and says "Yeah, well I'm clean now and I get out in August, 3 months from now."

Meghan smiles and says "Well I'm glad for that" and Axel nods.

"Well, you know, this place isn't that bad" Axel admits "I met some great people here, like Thomas over here!" 

Axel turns to another prisoner, Thomas, with graying black hair and blue eyes under soft folk glasses. Thomas looks at the two and shrugs, mumbling "Yeah, this place is fine" and looks back down on his food.

Axel laughs and says "Yeah, these people are fine, it's just the warden, y'know" Meghan looks down and mumbles "Yeah..." 

The blonde prisoner frowns and says "C'mon, he ain't that bad. He is a old, cold, son of a bitch, but sometimes, you see a bit of humanity here and there" 

Meghan just nods as Axel continues. "All except Tintõs and Moases, there maniacs."

Meghan bites her lip and says "Well, um, that's weird. When I was coming here, me and two other guards found Moases ripping that guys ear off..."

Axel looks shocked and exclaims "Holy shit, really?" and Meghan nods saying "Yeah, Rebecca sent him towards the padded cell and Jensen sent Tintõs to the infirmary."

Axel looks taken aback and mumbles "Wow, didn't see that coming" and he chuckles as Meghan faintly smiles

"Hey, don't worry, you're gonna do good here," Axel assures. Meghan smiles and says "Thanks" as Axel also smiles

On the side of the prison, Rebecca is inside a prison truck. She opens the door and 3 other prison guards are let on along with 12 handcuffed prisoners. 

The officers placed them on seats and placed ankle chains on them.

"Okay, here's how it's gonna work, Greenery, you're with me up front" Rebecca orders, pointing to an overweight guard,Greenery. She then points at a brown haired woman and a Russian looking man saying "Gina, Dmitri, you on the back"

The three nod as Greenery heads to the front to Rebecca and the other two cops head to the back.

As Rebecca starts the truck, a prisoner named Jake, sporting a scar right above his eye, looks out the window and at the prison and sighs as the driver pulls out of the parking lot.

As the truck makes it on the road, Jake hears a "psst" behind him. Jake turns and sees a black haired person with a bold cut.

"What is it Brandon?" Jake asks.

Brandon looks around for a second and locks eyes with him, whispering "Wanna get out of here?" 

Jake raises an eyebrow and whispers back "What, you serious?"

"Hell yeah, I got the perfect plan" Brandon nods.

Jake rolls his eyes. "You couldn't even plan a bank heist perfectly" 

"Please, I know what I'm doing," he pleads. Jake rolls his eyes and says "Fine, what is it?"

Brandon smiles and says "Get the guy in front to help, then..." he whispers the rest of the plan.

Jake looks over to the prisoner in front, a muscular bald guy named Jack and he takes a deep breath.

"Psst, Jack" Jake whispers.

"Shut the fuck up" Jack bluntly warns "I don't want to get in trouble." 

"Wanna get outta here?"

Jack raises his eyebrow and leans back, whispering "Go on" 

Jake then whispers the plan in his ear, making Jack scoff. "You sure this gonna work?" and Jake nods and says "Only if we do this right" 

The truck reaches the highway as their plan goes into action. Greenery is sitting at a chair as the radio goes on and on. 

"go" Brandon signals. Jake and Jack nod as they begin.

"Yo! The fuck you say to me?!" Jack yells turning to face Jake.

"I didn't say anything to you asshole" Jake defends, looking around. Greenery looks at the two of them. "Shut up back there!" He commands, but they continue.

"Don't be lying to me man! You know what happens when you lie!" Jack shouts. 

"I thought all that lack of hair would definitely make your hearing better, but it's probably all that anti-Jew matches that made you lose it!" Jake insults

"OKAY THAT'S IT" He shouts "COME HERE!" and they both stand up as Jack turns around and grabs Jake by the shirt.

"Whoa Whoa!" Rebecca yells, trying to keep her eyes on the road. The two officers in the back try to walk toward them, but Greenery gets up and says "I got this!"

Greenery walks towards the two and yells "Okay,break it up you two-" but suddenly the guy in front of Jack trips the officer, causing him to fall before catching himself by grabbing the seat.

This is when Jack let's go of Jake and turns, before wrapping the handcuffs around the officer's neck and pulling him up. As soon as this happens, Jake grabs his gun and the prisoner in front of Jack grabs the keys to the hand and ankle cuffs.

"Hey!" Gina yells as she runs with Dmitri, but two prisoners next to them get up and effectively tackle them to the ground.

"Oh shit!" Rebecca yells, nearly crashing as Jake points the gun around.

"Alright! We're talking over this bus!" Jake yells, pointing his gun at Rebecca. Jack holds and chokes Greenery as Dmitri and Gina struggle to get the prisoners off of them.

Suddenly, the radio comes on reporting "We need all units in oriented street" Rebecca looks at the radio and quickly reaches for it when Jake fires and shoots the radio.

"Not so fast!" He shouts "Drive us away from this prison and out in the woods now!"

Rebecca glares through the rear-view mirror as she says "What are you gonna do if you shoot me? I'll lose control of the car and crash, idiot." 

Jake reloads the gun and says "Less talking, more driving bitch!" The prisoner with the keys struggles to get the handcuffs off as a prisoner to the right looks out the window and widens their eyes.

"Come one dude!" Jack said to the prisoner. "I'm trying!" He barks back. He takes off the handcuffs and works with the ankle cuff. 

"GUYS!" the right seated prisoner yells. They all look as a SUV flies into their lane and collides within the side of the prison bus. Everyone lurch back and Rebecca let's go of the wheel and swerves out of the lane.

The bus flies out of the highway and starts making its way down the gravelly hill. As the bus flips, Dmitri and Gina fly towards the back as the now non cuffed prisoner floats up and hits his head on the ceiling before falling on the floor. "SHIT-'' Jake is about to say, but then gets lurched into the barred window, causing the gun to discharge into a random direction as he gets knocked out.

Jensen is inside the break room of the prison, pouring a hot cup of coffee into a mug when Meghan comes in. 

"Hey Meg" Jensen greets, placing her mug on the table. 

"Oh hey" Meghan greets back, sitting down on the chair. Jensen sits down also as she pours a cup of coffee and hands it to Meghan. Meghan takes it and sips it with Jensen.

"So, nurse Alyssa fixed up Tintõs, and Moases is in the padded cell." Jensen explains, sipping her coffee. 

Meghan nods as she takes a sip. As she sips it, she tastes a little bitterness in it and asks "Wh-What did you put in this coffee?" 

Jensen smirks and says "Something to pack a little punch..." and she reveals a bottle of vodka. Meghan looks in horror as she quickly places the vodka laced coffee and stammers "O-Oh, no no, I-I don't drink..."

Jensen smirks and teases "Come one, a little vodka never hurt ya'" Meghan looks down and hesitantly takes another sips and mutters "I never actually drank alcohol, my mother would have killed me." to which Jensen says "Well your mother isn't here, isn't she?" 

Meghan chuckles and takes another sip as she says "Well, this prison doesn't seem so bad" 

Jensen slumps in her chair as she raises her eyebrow and says "What do you mean? Are you in the same prison as me?" and she chuckles.

"Well, some of the prisoners seem nice, like Axel and Thomas" Meghan explains. Jensen looks to the side and says "These people are STILL prisoners." and Meghan solemnly nods and as they both sips their coffee.

Jensen chuckles as she is about to say "You know, that kinda reminds me-" but they hear outside the room yelling and shouting.

They turn to the door and Jensen mumbles "You gotta be kidding me!" and they both get up and burst out of the room. They see a female officer running down the hall.

"Hey!" Jensen shouts to her "The fuck is going on?" and the woman says, while running "A prison riot!" 

Meghan looks at Jensen as she curses under her breath as she and Meghan run with the female officer and open the door. They reach the prison cells and look down and see about two dozen prisoners, including the bald man Meghan met and Axel yelling and shouting as they hold shivs and knifes. The officers, including the Irish cop were on the other side, with their guns out and towards them.

The three descend down the stairs and get between the two and face the prisoners, their guns also drawn.

"Woah, woah!" Jensen yells while pointing her gun at the group, and the the two other cops there guns at them "What the fuck is happening here!" 

The lead prisoner, a tall Caucasian male with black hair and an earring name Adam points a knife at them, yelling "We have enough of this bullshit! First these guards and that bitch of a warden treat us like shit, now they're telling nothing about outside!" 

The prisoners agree loudly as they yell at the prisoners.

Tintõs yells back "Look what that pendejo did to my ear!" and he pulls his hair back, revealing a huge bite mark on his ear, stitched up and bandages. Meghan eyes widened and looks at Axel, who is reluctantly handling the shiv and reluctantly tells her "He has a point..."

"Just the calm the fuck down!" The Irish cop says, pointing his gun at Adam. Meghan looks back and forth at the two and puts her arms up at the two, trying to calm down saying "Come on guys! Calm down, please!"

"No fucking way!" Adam yells "Either people start telling us what's going on, or we'll start stabbing!"

Jensen, with her finger on the trigger, aimed at Adam's chest, yells "Either all of you back down, or I'll pump bullets into your heads!" 

While the commotion escalates and Meghan tries to calm down, the door behind the wall of officers slam open and causes everyone to quiet a bit. They all look and see Bradbury in the doorway, cane and all, with a blank expression on his face.

The officers quietly step to the side, creating a path for the warden, in which he walked through and towards the rioters. Some of the prisoners take a step back in front, including Axel, but Adam stands in anger as he approaches.

"What's going on?" Bradbury asks, in a normal tone. "We have enough of this bullshit Bradbury." Adam bluntly tells him "We're leaving here and I'm gonna stick this blade right into your chest." 

Bradbury raises an eyebrow as Axel takes a step back and mutters "Adam...I don't think you wanna..."

"It's been 20 years since I became warden, and ever since then, no one has ever broken out of this prison. Are you saying you're going to be the only exception?" Bradbury questions, his face still normal. 

Adam snarls and says "Yeah, we are." 

The room fills with dreadful silence as they all wait for a response. Finally the warden says "Okay, go ahead."

The officers and prisoners all look at each other as the confused Adam stutters "Wh-What?" 

"I have been running this prison for a quarter of my life. I have been shot, beaten, stabbed, and assaulted. I ain't afraid to do it all over again, so do your worse, I'll give you a free shot even."

Adam looks around and smirks, and says "Okay." 

He instantly lunges himself and the knife at him, but Bradbury quickly steps to the side and hits his arm. He was holding his knife with the cane.

Adam yells as he holds his throbbing forearm, as Bradbury steps back in position again. 

"Again." he commands.

Adam, now infuriated, lunges again, this time thrashing the knife to the side.

Bradbury dodges again to the side of Adam and hits him in the back of the thigh with the cane. 

This sends Adam on his knees, dropping the knife and howling in pain. Without another word, Bradbury takes his cane and swings it again, connecting with the side of his face.

He falls to the ground and the people gasp as they back up. Adam groans as he lifts his back up, but Bradbury lifts his cane and hits him over the back, sending him down.

Everyone screams shortly as Meghan places her hand towards her lips in horror and Jensen jumps with a shocked expression.

Bradbury says "Now, the easy part" and he repeatedly uses his cane to hit over the back and neck of Adam as the rest watch in horror. Adam grunts and screams turn to short coughs and chokes as a bit of blood spits out.

Meghan's eyes swell up as the sound of bones breaking and splatters full of dead silence. The face of the warden is completely dead as he continues.

Adam lifts his head slowly, bruised and bloody. All he can do is lock eyes with Meghan, before Bradbury flies the cane down on the back of his head. Adam's face smashes down onto the concrete, a sickening crack fills everyone with dread as blood comes out and bleeds into the floor, Adam's gurgling stops and his gripped fists realise. 

Bradbury pants heavily as he wipes his brow and he looks at the newly deceased corpse of Adam.

"Yo-You killed him!" Axel yells, breaking the silence. 

"Damn right I did. Now look at him, see what happens when you try to do something stupid?" Bradbury announces. He takes his cane and flips Adam's body over. They all look mortified when they see the bloody and beaten face of Adam. Adam's nose is crooked and snapped and a little blood swirls across his face, as his eyes are rolled back but his lids are completely open.

The people look in horror as a tear rolls down Meghan's cheek and Jensen glares as Bradbury continues. "I hope this will be a lesson for all of you, a lesson that if you try to do this, then that will happen to you" and he points to Adam's corpse. 

"Now, May-" he gets cut off by the faintest moans. They all look as Adam's body twitch and his eyes roll back, but are lifeless. Bradbury smirked as he stepped back, letting Adam slowly rise.

"Well! It seems your friend doesn't wanna stay dead!" Bradbury mocks.

When Adam rises, he groans and moans and looks into deep space and Jensen gets a questioning look on her face.

"Hey!" Bradbury yells. Adam's head turns to face Bradbury and slowly approaches him. Bradbury takes his cane and slams it across its chest. Adam takes a step back and looks down before looking back at him, growling and approaching him, faster.

Bradbury raises his eyebrow as hits him over the head with it. Adam takes a few steps back, but keeps walking. 

Bradbury, now looking confused, takes the can and holds the growling Adam towards the chest. The rest of the prisoners and cops look on in shock and horror as Jensen whispers "He's acting just like Moases?" and Meghan looks on in confusion.

"O-Okay man!" The bald prisoner yells, grabbing Adam and turning him around "You got him, you got-" As soon as he faces him, Adam grabs the bald prisoner by the shoulders and immediately chomps his teeth into a part of his face. 

He screams as the rest of the prisoners and cops and even Bradbury back away in horror his flesh gets geared away. 

"CORDUROY!" Axel yells, as Adam and Corduroy fall to the ground and Adam rips a big chunk out of Corduroy's neck. 

The officers snap out of the trans and run over to them. The Irish cop and 2 female officers grab Adam and rip him off of Corduroy, who quickly dies as blood spurts from his neck.

As they struggle with him, Adam scratches Bradbury's cheek, leaving a big mark.

"ARGG!" he yells. Two of the officers hold his arms as Bradbury screams "MOTHERFUCKER! KILL HIM YOU DRUNK TWAT!"

The Irish cop reluctantly pulls out his gun when Corduroy eyes open just like Adam and begins to rise. Tintõs and Axel look in horror as when the Irish cop is about to shoot Adam when Corduroy grabs his gun holding hand and shoulder.

The growling prisoner immediately pulls his gun hand away and takes a huge bite out of his forearm. The Irish cop yells as he pulls the trigger in a reflex and a bullet flies into the female officer's chest, sending her back and killing her instantly.

"SHIT!" the officer grabbing Adam shouts, letting go accidentally. This caused Adam to use the other hand to grab the other officer holding him and bite into her neck, then drop her as she bleed out of her neck. 

Chaos quickly ensures as the prisoners start screaming as Corduroy sends the Irish cops on his knees and bites into his mouth. 

Adam approached a male officer and he tried to pull out his gun, but he quickly bit him in the neck. 

Bradbury looks in horror and quickly runs past everyone and goes out the door and into his office.

Jensen angrily curses as she pulls out her gun, and aims it at Adam, but when she fires, he uses the person he's eating as a human shield, sending the bullets into his back. 

Corduroy finishes that Irish cop and heads to the other prisoners. One of them tries to stab him but he simply knocks him down to the ground and uses his hands to rip open his stomach. 

Meghan and the other officers were frozen in fear and shock due to the things happening so fast. The officers start to pull out their guns as the female officer rises up. During the random cross fire, 2 prisoners get shot and killed, but Adam, Corduroy, the female officer and the newly rising male officer are still there. 

The female officer's eyes shot open and bit into the ankle of the officers causing him to fall to the ground. The female officer gets on top and bites into his mouth, causing him to scream in anguish. 

The officers are sent back in horror. Meghan tries to back away, but the officer grabs her ankle, making her fall. She's about to bite, when Jensen runs over and stomps on her head, her eyes instantly going dark as Jensen helps Meghan up. 

"We need to get out of here!" Meghan yells. "No shit!" Jensen joins.

Axel, Justin and Tintõs, along with two prisoners are pinned against the wall of the prison, trying to find an escape route, due to seeing the door blocked by Corduroy who is eating the gutless prisoner.

"I'm making a run for it!" A prisoner yells running. Justin tries to stop, but he keeps running. Corduroy sees and gets up. The prisoner takes a step back as Corduroy walks towards the two, about to attack them, when a bullet flies into Corduroy's neck, making fall to the ground, struggling to get up. 

They look and see Meghan with the gun. "Come with us!" She shouts.

They all look at each other before running, except one of the prisoners, who look at the growling thing in fright. They meet on the other side as the remaining police officers try to fire with limited bullets. "What are we gonna do?" A prisoner yells.

"The cafeteria! It has a back alley!" Axel suggests and Justin nods, saying "That's a good idea!" 

Jensen nods and just says "Fine whatever, let's go!" and she runs out the door with Meghan,Axel,Justin,one prisoner, and two officers. 

"Hey wait for me!" The prisoner that stuck along said, running. One of the three remaining officers joins and runs with him until the male officer Corduroy kills, attacks the prisoner and bites him in the neck. The officer stops and looks until the gutless prisoner attacks him and bites him in the neck, leaving the last two prisoners eaten by the officers who were killed and the last five officers to get surrounded.

Meghan,Jensen,Axel,Justin,Tintõs, two of the officers, a ginger girl and muscular man, and a prisoner with brown hair in an Afro run down the halls while more of those dead officers and prisoners burst through the door after them. 

The ginger girl,Sabrina, takes out her gun and fires, landing on their chest, but they keep moving. 

"They're not dying!" She yells. Axel commands "Shoot it in the head!" and Sabrina shoots one of them in the head, making it finally fall to the ground. She tries to shoot, but it clicks. 

They start to reach the cafeteria doors and they all burst through. There were four prisoners, including Thomas sitting on the cafeteria chairs and two guards, a male and female are on guard. They all get up and stare as Jensen, Axel and the muscular officer hold the doors.

"What the fuck is going on!" Thomas yells. "Get something to wedge these doors!" Axel yells back.

Within the confusion, Meghan takes out handcuffs and throws it. Jensen catches them and cuffs each of the handles. They all step back as the things pound and bang on the door.

The male officer in the cafeteria yells "What the hell is happening!?" 

"Th-There was a prison riot. Bradbury beat Adam to death, and he just popped right back up. H-h killed Corduroy a-and-" Meghan stutters through.

"Everything went to shit!" Axel cuts off, simplifying the matter. 

They all take a breather as the blonde officer asks "Where's Bradbury?" and Tintõs says "That fucking Mierda ditch us!" 

Everyone panics until the sounds stop. They all stop and look at the door in silence. Suddenly,y the banging starts and someone says "HELP ME! HELP!" 

They all look shocked as he keeps banging and screaming, until one of the prisoners in the cafeteria, a tall Caucasian make in his late 30's with a little beard and black hair, named Quincy shouts out "Shit! That's Daniel." 

They all look as he says "PLEASE LET ME IN! OH GOD THERE COMING!" and they hear the visible sound of growling and moaning in the distance. 

They all look around as the male guard says "W-We should help him!" But Jensen barks back "There's already coming." 

Quincy looks at Jensen and mumbles "You son of a bitch."

"PLEASE LET ME IN! THERE COMING RIGHT FOR ME!"

Quincy and Mark run over to the door. Jensen tries to stop them, but a tall prisoner with black hair and clean shaven, Yancy, grabs her and holds her back.

As the two reach the door, Daniel's scream for help becomes more and more desperate as the sounds near.

Quincy looks at Meghan and yells "give me the keys!" 

Meghan tries to say something but Quincy screams "THERE ARE LIVES AT STAKE! GIVE ME THE KEYS!"

Meghan caves and takes out the keys, throwing it at them. Quincy grabs it and as Daniel screams and the sound draws near, unlock the handcuffs and open the door. Daniel, a young looking man in his 20's falls backwards and scoots away from away from the door screaming.

They are about to shut the door, when a hand bursts into the room and grabs Mark by the back of the collar shirt and starts to pull him out. They all freeze as Mark yells as he holds on to the door, while the things trying to pull him in.

"AHHH, HELP ME QUINCY!" Mark yells.

Quincy panics and in a spur of a moment, pushes Mark out. Everyone's jaw drops and eyes open as he shuts the door and uses the handcuffs to lock the door. He backs up as they hear Mark's screams turn to gurgles as they hear the things tear into his flesh.

Daniel looks horrified as Jensen's eye twitches in anger. "Holy shit..." Sabrina mutters 

Axel looked shocked as he said "Did that just happen?"

Without a word, Jensen pulls out her gun and points it at the distraught Quincy. 

"WOAH WOAH!" Yancy yells, getting in front of Quincy. "Jensen!" Meghan yells "Don't do that!"

"This fucker killed Mark! He had to open those fucking doors!" Jensen barks back. "Agreed!" the burly man agrees

"Aye, look she made a mistake here!" Yancy barks, with Quincy cowardly behind them.

Axel tries to calm the situation by saying "Okay, it doesn't matter whose fault it is!" but Sabrina says "Bullshit."

"L-Look, he saved a guy's life Jensen!" The blonde haired guard tries to convince "He didn't mean for this to happen!"

As the two argue and Jensen is close to pulling the trigger, Justin gets between them and yells "GUYS!" 

They stop and look at him as they continue "While it's amusing seeing people fight, need I remind you on what the fuck is going on out there!?" 

Meghan joins him and says "Justin's right, there's much more problem outside!"

Jensen puts her gun back and says "Well we don't even know what the fuck is-" she suddenly stops and mumbles something under her breath. Her eyes widen as she says "The T.V" 

She turns to the burly guard and commands "Harlan, turn on the T.V!" 

Harlan finds the remote and turns on the T.V. They watch as there is a news reporter trying to report, the sound of banging and moaning in the background and the screen is staticing

"As we just say.... most communication is gone as reports said the dead are rising...." the news reporter begins, looking to the side panicking.

"The national guard is planning to take care of this but for now follow these words...."

The static gets worse as he says "Stay with a group....find a safe place.....defend yourself....."

They watch in horror as the news reporter looks over at someone offscreen "My producer is telling me to get off the air, but be careful out there..."

The static is worse and the sound of banging gets worse as the sound of the door breaking down "God bless you......and god bless America...."

The screen fills with static and everyone looks, completely speechless. Their minds were racing as they want to say something but only Axel says "This is bad....."


	2. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jack takes over the remeaning officers with the rest of the bus prisoners, Meghan and the rest plan a rescue party

In a padded cell, the growling Moases is in a straitjacket looking at the corner of the cell, until the sound of a alarm gets his attention. He slowly walks across the room and hits the padded door. He looks through the little window and see other prisoners slowly sauntering pass the room, making him growl and bang his head on the widow, making his skull bleed a little as he growls.

Inside the crashed bus, Jake lays unconscious on the floor, with the other prisoners on the ground as well. His eyes slowly open as the sound of a car alarm stats to fill his ears. He opens his eyes as sits up, grasping his head with his handcuffs hand as he groans.

He gets up and sees many of the prisoners on the ground, groaning in pain as well. 

"Wh-What happened?. He asks, spitting a little blood up. 

A hand grabs the seat of the bus and Brandon gets up, moaning in pain.

"Brandon...I think the bus crashed..." Jake informs. 

"H-Holy shit!" Brandon exclaims, looking around "Wh-What do we do?"

The car horn causes them to grab their ears in pain. They turn and barley see Rebecca slumped against the bus steering wheel.

"J-Jack!" Jake says, looking forward on the bus seat, but then suddenly stops in horror, his face pale white. 

He sees Jack against the wall, under the prison bus window, and his handcuffs are around Greenery, but the cop's neck was snapped in a 90 degree angle, his eyes snapped wide open and his mouth open. 

Jake takes a step back in horror as he screams "Holy shit! J-Jack!"

Brandon looks over and gasps, muttering "Fuck man..."

Jack slowly wakes up as he groans in pain. His eyes open and he tries to sit up.

"Shit, what happen?" Jack asks, looking at the two.

Brandon and Jake stays silent in shock until Jake points to the corpse of Greenery, muttering "Uh...Jack...."

Jack looks down to the corpse and appears shocked, but then his face quickly plasters to a grin, exclaiming "Shit, we got 'em!"

He laughs as he takes the handcuffs over Greenery's neck and pushes him to the ground, sending his corpse to the ground on his stomach. Jack slowly stands up and looks around the crashed bus.

"We crashed eh?" Jack observes, covering his ears from the blaring horn. 

The three turn to the front of the bus to see Rebecca slumped in front of the steering wheel, her face pressed against the horn, which is blasting around the bus.

Rebecca stirs as she takes her head off the horn of the steering wheel. Her forehead is trickling blood down her face from the crash and she shakes a little and grasps at her forehead.

"Ugh...what the-" she suddenly stops when she hears the sound of a shotgun cocking behind her. 

She turns and sees Jack standing behind her, with the shotgun pointed at her face. 

"Fuck" Rebecca curses a little.

Jack smirks and says "Gotcha"

The four hear groans of pain and they turn to the seat in front of Jack's. A Pakistani man with black hair named Padeek crawls into the aisle of the seat rows and mutters "Crap.....what happened...."

"Padeek, grab the keys and uncuff everyone."Jack demands, his eyes still trained on Rebecca.

Padeek gets up, grunting as he keeps pressure off one of his legs as he grabs the keys and walks over, to Jake's, Jack's and Brandon's ankle cuffs. 

"What the fuck are you gonna do?" Rebecca asks, glaring.

"We're gonna make our getaway sweetie." Jack explains as Padeek uncuffs his ankle cuffs, before uncuffing Jake and Brandon.

Rebecca glares more as Jack yells at the rest of the stirring prisoners "Get up assholes! We're breaking out!"

Two prisoners sit up as Padeek uncuff them and one of them, a brown hair Hispanic guy named Dudley asks "Where are the cops?"

"Got the lady one right here, the fat ones dead and the two others are in the back" Jack explains, turning and looking at Gina and Dmitri, who are slumped against the wall of the back of the bus. 

One more prisoner, a Spanish man named Marco gets up as Padeek uncuffs his ankle cuffs, looks around and peeks over the seat behind him, and instantly jumps back, yelling "Shit!"

"What is it?" Jack asks.

"S-Some of them are dead" Marco reveals.

Jack raises his eyebrow and pushes his gun to another prisoner, Frank, and looks at him.

"Keep an eye on her" Jack commands, walking towards the back of the bus.

Frank nods and points the shotgun at Rebecca as Jack makes it to the back of the bus. Jack looks over at the seats and sees four of the prisoners in the back on the floor in several positions, with the necks and backs twisted and broken from the crash.

"Ew!" he remarks, looking at the corpses. 

Jack walks over to the two unconscious officers and slaps Dmitri awake. 

"Wake up!" Jack yells as Dimitri stirs a little. 

Dmitri looks up and scans the area of the alive prisoners. He curses under his breath as Jack smirks maliciously.

"Wh-What are you gonna do with us?" Dmitri asks.

"Escape, first we'll gonna take you three just in case" Jack explains "Now wake up your friend and get up"

Dmitri hesitantly agrees and shakes Gina, but she doesn't move.

"Hey, chick!" Jack yells "Get up!"

They hear Gina growl ever so slightly, making them all raise their eyebrows.

"G-Gina...." Dmitri shakes her a little.

Gina lifts her head, revealing her white irises and pale face. The prisoners back away slowly as the growling Gina turns to the horrified Dmitri. Gina jolts forward and tackles Dmitri to the floor, trying to bite him as Dmitri tries to hold her away from him. 

'GAH! GINA! STOP!" Dmitri yells as Gina tries to bite him.

The prisoners take a step back and Jake mutters "What the fuck?"

Jack simply presses his boot against Gina's side and pushes her to the ground next to Dmitri. Jack grabs the gun off of Dmitri's holster and fires about three shots into Gina's head.

The prisoners stand there horrified and Frank turns to look when Rebecca jolts up and tries to grab the gun, but Frank pushes her back down onto the chair and points the gun at her head.

"Try me bitch!" Frank yells, to which Rebecca just glares back.

Jack grabs Dmitri by the back of the collar shirt and picks him up to his feet. 

"Alright! Marco, keep an eye on the man, everyone come with me!" Jack commands, with him throwing the pistol at Marco and grabbing the shotgun from Frank. 

Marco points his pistol at Dmitri, who is horrifyingly looking at Gina's corpse, and pushes him forward as the prisoner begins to walk out of the bus.

"Jesus Jack, you killed her.." Brandon mutters.

"Damn right, bitch was crazy" Jack argues "Now get off the bus"

Jake and Brandon look at each other and they walk out of the bus, being in the middle as Jack was in front, pointing his shotgun at Rebecca, and Marco in the back, pointing his pistol at Dmitri. Padeek was limping toward, due to his injured leg as they walked up the steep hill to the highway. 

They reach the highway and they look around, seeing strewn across the highway are many abandoned and flipped cars. Jack raises his eyebrow as the rest look on confused. 

"What the fuck? What is this?" Jack asks.

"How long were we out?" A Caucasian prisoner, Dexter, wonders. 

Marco stares up to the sky and observes "Couldn't have been out for at least a few minutes...what happened here?"

They walk onto the highway and Jack sees a car with a huge dent in the front. 

"Look, the car that rammed into us" Frank reveals.

"How about we go thank the drivers, huh?" Jack chuckles as he walks to the car with Rebecca in tow. 

When peeking inside the car, they are immediately met with the body of a middle aged man, with his neck being ripped open by a growling middle aged woman, covered in blood. 

"OH SHIT!" Rebecca yells after seeing it.

The woman lifts her head up at the two and growls at them, right before Jack fires in the car, splattering her brains on the dashboard. Jack and Rebecca take a step back in horror as everyone else runs towards them. 

"What?!" Marco yells at them.

"A woman was ripping the neck off her husband!" Jack tells them. 

They peeked into the car and instantly jolted back and Dudley heaved a little as Dmitri gags a little. 

"Ugh! Why the fuck-" Brandon is about to yell out when the year the faintest growls around the highway. 

They all turn around and back away a little bit. Jake turns and sees a figure walking around a car towards them.

"Uhh, guys?" Jake tells them, pointing at the figure. 

Everyone looks around and they see more figures coming out of the forest and the other cars. All of the figures have rotting and peeling skin, with tattered and bloody clothing, teeth yellow and broken with black infested mouths. The group backs away in horror.

"OH MY GOD! RUN!" Jack shouts, pushing Rebecca forward in order for them to run.

They all start running towards the rights away from the group of rotting things. Padeek is falling behind from the group due to his injured leg. He trips and falls to the ground. Jake quickly turns and helps him up.

"Ain't leaving a man behind!" Jake tells Padeek, wrapping Padeeks arm behind his shoulder and helping him run with the group.

"RUN! TOWARDS THE WOODS!" Jack commands, pushing Rebecca off the highway onto the ground and follows her.

They all jump down and run off into the woods, with the rotting people following behind.

In the cafeteria, Meghan's gaze is still on the static television, as everyone in the room starts panicking. 

"Okay, this must be a joke, right?" Axel tries to reason, pacing around.

"Nah man, that sounded too real to be true!" Harlan shuts down.

Thomas is sitting by the prison seats, looking horrified as he stammers "We-Well, they said the national guards are coming, so it's not that bad, right?"

Jensen is trying to talk into the radio.

"Rebecca! You there?" She screams in.

Silence

"Rebecca! Dmitri! Greenery! Gina! Anyone!" She growls and slams the radio down.

Sabrina and the blonde hair officer, Alice, walk out of the kitchen and Jensen turns to them.

"The backdoor?" Jensen inquires.

"No dice" Sabrina answers, putting her hands on her hips.

"The backdoor seems barricaded with something" Alice explains "We are trapped in"

Jensen sighs and grips her face in anger. 

"Well, that's just shit" Justin exclaims, frustrated "Did you see anyone else you could still be in the prison?" 

"I saw Bradbury running to his office when Adam turned into one of those things" Sabrina reveals.

"Fucker was too much of a coward to stay" The African prisoner with Afro, Corey, huffs.

"Alyssa was in her office, she might be there" Jensen adds.

"Alright, well, we have some good options here" Axel tries to "There's food and protection here, so maybe we can stay 'till the military arrive"

Alice nods a little, muttering "Yeah...yeah that can work..." 

Quincy is standing in front of the door, listening in horror to the sound of the things eating Mark's body. A blonde curly haired prisoner, Matthew nods and looks at the door.

"Maybe we can help nurse Alyssa, make her help Tintõs," Matthew suggests.

Tintõs is sitting on one of the benches, sweating a little and coughing, managing to rasps out "Yeah....that can work" 

Jensen tries to say something when her radio starts going off. Everyone turns to look as Jensen answers.

"Hello? Anyone there?" The voice of a woman answers. 

Jensen picks up the radio

"Alyssa! Alyssa, is that you?" Jensen speaks into it

"Affirmative" She answers "I locked myself into the infirmary room"

Nurse Alyssa, dressed in a doctor's coat with long orange hair in braids is sitting on a chair at a bench, speaking into the radio. She's in her large infirmary room, with the door barricaded and locked in.

"Where are you stationed at currently" Alyssa questions.

"Me, officer Meghan, Sabrina, Harlan, and Alice are trapped with a couple prisoners inside the cafeteria. Timtõs is Ill from Moases. We need your medicine" Jensen answers.

"Well, I would be glad to, however I'm currently stuck since some of those....things are still in here, so understandably dangerous." Alyssa responds.

Jensen thinks for a little and looks at the door. Meghan places her hand on her jaw, thinking.

"Maybe we can go through the prison, a lot of the prisoners are in the cells anyway?" Meghan suggests

"She has a point," Harlan agrees.

Jensen nods and goes back to the radio

"Okay Alyssa, stay there, some of us are coming to get there, pack as much things as you can and wait by the door, we'll give you a signal" Jensen informs

"Rodger" Alyssa concludes, ending the call.

Jensen looks on and asks "What do we do?" 

Everyone stays silent until Sabrina says "Well, Daniel, how many of those, THINGS, are there?" 

"Umm, I don't know at least five?" Daniel, who is sitting against a wall, responds. 

"Okay well, how about Meghan, Harlan, and Jensen head over and try to help save nurse Alyssa, and me and Alice will stay and keep a watch on the rest" Sabrina explains her plan.

"Are you sure two of you can handle them?" Harlan asks

"We have guns, we can take them" Alice confirms

Justin raises his eyebrow, saying "I really don't think that's necessary"

"I don't care what's going on there, you guys are still criminals and we don't know what shit you will pull, alright?" Jensen shirts down. 

Justin rolls his eyes as Yancy sighs. 

"Alright then whatever" Cory sighs.

Meghan, Jensen, and Harlan walk towards the cafeteria door and Jensen pushes past a still shocked Quincy, who looks away from Jensen's glare. 

Jensen takes out the keys and unlocked one of the handcuffs and removes it and quickly pulls it open. 

A rotted person with a prisoner suit fumbles out and growls. Jensen takes out her pistol and shoots it in the head. The rest of them step back as Meghan, Harlan, and Jensen down the rest of the rotting people. After their bodies fall to the ground, the three nod and push their corpses out of the cafeteria. They step out of the cafeteria. Meghan looks down at the skeletal remains of Mark. 

Meghan shakes her head and steps over the corpse as she walks with the two. Sabrina looks at the three and shuts the cafeteria door. The three make their way down the wall, their guns drawn as they cautiously walk towards the main doors. They open the doors immediately and look on into the main room. They glance around and see the walking and rotting skins of Adam, Corduroy, a gutless prisoner, two of the prisoners who were shot, the male officer that Adam bit and accidentally shot by Jensen, another male officer bitten in the mouth, and the female officer Adam bit are around the room, eating the corpses of the prisoners and officers. 

They slowly approach the closest one, being one of the prisoners caught in the crossfire and Jensen pulls out her gun.

"Remember, go for the head" Jensen commands "This seems to be the only way to kill them"

The two officers nod and the prisoner lifts up his head, when Jensen fires her gun directly into his head. The seven others look up, growling and get up. Meghan and Harlan pull out their guns and start firing, hitting three of them in the head, and they reload as Adam, and two other of those things, approach them.

Adam grabs Jensen by the shoulders as she loads, and Jensen fires her gun, the bullet hitting the bottom of his chin and going through the top of his head. Harlan manages to push the female officer and shoots her in the head, and Meghan manages to shoot the other prisoner in the head.

Jensen approaches another officer and shoots him in the head. The last one, Corduroy, is approaching the three, growling with a strand of a police officer uniform in his mouth. Jensen simply shoots him in the head. 

The three look around after all of them are dead and Harlan sighs. They look down and see the four officers who stayed behind, dead with their guts out.

"Jesus, that was hard to watch..." Harlan admits

"Their not people anymore, their....dead" Jensen observes

"The way they rise up after they come back is just unnatural" Meghan states "Their...Their..."

"Risers" Jensen names them "Their risers"

Harlan nods solemnly as he walks ahead to the stairs, going up them. Jensen and Meghan follow him and walk up the stairs with him. The three make it to the platform and start walking across, passing the jail cells, when a prisoner, reanimated into a riser inside the cell, slams down onto the bars, trying to grab them. 

Meghan jumps and Harlan smashes the riser's face with the butt of the gun. Meghan huffs as the riser falls to the ground. They turn away and walk towards a set of doors. 

They open the doors and walk down a dark corridor, their guns completely drawn and pointed ahead. They turn a corner and see one of the last officers who were staying behind reanimated, slinking towards them, their guts halfway out of their stomach and dragging across the floor. 

Jensen, without any word, fires her gun. The sound ricochets through the room as the bullet hits it's face and it body flops. They all pause as they hear distant growls and moans, and Meghan turns to the other side of the hallway and see a door to the side banging and cracking. 

The three slowly backs away as they hear the wood cracking and snapping away. Then the door gives away and breaks open, with at least quarter-half of a dozen risers pouring inside and starting walking towards them.

"Ohhh! Run!" Jensen screams, charging away from the mini horde of them.

Meghan and Harlan join and run as the horde of risers chase them through the Hallway. Jensen tries to shoot at them, but only manages to kill one of them, as two others grab it and feast on its corpse, the rest just continues to chase them. The three run until Jensen spots an open door and grabs the two, pushing both of them inside and running in herself.

Jensen shuts the door and quickly looks around and sees the three are in a break room. Jensen grabs a chair and jams it into a doorknob. The three back up as they see the door bang and the growls of risers, trying to get in. The three raise their gun and point it at the door, waiting just in case they have to take a final stance.


	3. Ticking Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The escapees start getting weary of Jack and Marco. Jensen and the rest meet a couple other allies while trying to get nurse Alyssa.

Jake, Brandon, Rebecca, Dmitri, Dudley, Padeek, Frank, Marco and Frank are walking through the woods, Rebecca and Dmitri in the front and back respectively and Marco and Jack on the other sides, watching over the two guards. 

"Alright, um, what do we do?" Brandon asks, scratching his arm.

"Well, first we're gonna for a couple robberies around town, then use these two as bargaining chips and hostages, and we all split the money, kill these assholes, and go on our separate ways" Jack explains. 

"That...seems....good" Padeek agrees, still dragging his injured foot on the ground. 

While continuing to walk, Dmitri stops, shaking a little. Marco steps up and points his pistol at him.

"Ayo! Why stopping puta?" Marco growls, placing the tip of the gun on his head.

"Yeah, commie, keep walking" Jack insults

"Look I know about this situation, but do you guys think there's a more precedent issue than this!?" Dmitri states. 

The prisoners look at each other confused and Jack clears his throat 

"What do you mean?" Jack asks, raising his eyebrow. 

"The..the people eating each other, the guys with rotting skin and bloody clothes. This issue doesn't make you worried at all? Not one bit?" Dmitri asks.

Jack and Marco look at each other and laugh a little. Jack looks at Frank, who joins and awkwardly laughs back. The rest of the prisoners scratch their heads. Rebecca furrows her brow.

"None of you aren't worried!" 

"Listen sweetheart, humanity never gave two shits about us, so why should we give two shits about that?" Marco explains "I was a guy who took someone's fall and the people showed me less mercy so you know what? Fuck 'em" 

Jack nods and points his shotgun at Rebecca.

"He's right, so keep walking mate" Jack commands.

Rebecca glares but continues to walk, and so does the rest. Brandon turns to Jake with a concerned expression across his face.

"Y'know, Jack and Marco seem a little too...out of touch?" Brandon insinuates. 

"Brandon come on..." Jake sighs

"I'm just saying man, what if whatever happened on the highway, might be more serious than Marco and Jack are saying?" Brandon argues back

"Look, Jack and Marco have a point. This world never cared about us, they hated us, and shunned us for years. So...fuck them " Jake admits

"Dude..." Brandon raises his eyebrow in disbelief

"I'm sure whatever is happening is gonna blow over soon enough" Jake assures "now come on! Let's get some money!"

Jake playfully punches Brandon's arm and walks with the rest. Brandon shakes his head and sighs, walking with them.

Jensen, Harlan, and Meghan are standing in the break room, guns pointed at the door, which is banging and cracking from the risers on the other side of it. 

"Shit! What do we do!" Harlan yells.

"Just keep your guns fucking ready!" Jensen yells back "Make sure they're fully loaded!"

The three check their guns and see Meghan has three bullets left. Harlan has four, and Jensen has two. They point their guns again, waiting until a gunshot from a distant hallway makes everyone freeze. The banging stops and they hear the risers walking away from the door. They open the door and pop their head out and turn, seeing the risers turning a corner away from them at the gun fire. 

The three look at each other and start to run away to another hallway. They run towards a door that leads to some stairs leading up and down.

"Nurse Alyssa is on the top floor, we have to take the stairs up" Jensen states.

"What if there's more of them up top?" Meghan asks

"Let's pray not" Jensen answers, walking up the stairs

Harlan and Meghan make it up the stairs with Jensen and open the door, revealing the long narrow corridor with nearly ten risers. Jensen curses under her breaths as they take out their guns once more, pointing and begging to fire.

In the cafeteria, Alice is chewing on her lip, waiting patiently as she looks around. 

"You think they made it?" Yancy asks the rest.

"They had weapons, they'll be safe" Sabrina tries to assure

"Ohh, I shouldn't have let them go out there..." Alice says, biting her nails now.

"Hey relax" Axel says, currently sitting on a chair "Their be okay, trust us" 

Alice gulps and nods a little. Tintõs starts coughing and sweat starts forming on his forehead. They all look as Tintõs starts hacking, and Matthew pats him on the back

"Don't worry man, Alyssa will come and fix you up" Matthew assures.

"She better" Tintõs growls "I'm fucking dying over here" 

Daniel leans away a little and looks towards the large door.

"Maybe someone should go find them?" Daniel suggests

"No way" Sabrina shuts down "More people leaving will be bad for everyone, so we all going to wait" 

Everyone nods their head and Daniel sighs, only registering a "Alrighty..."

Bradbury is in his office, his face down onto his desk, seemingly crying. He lifts his head up and looks over at a picture. The picture on the wall was of a young boy, sitting with a big smile on his face. Bradbury grabs a trophy he has on his desk and throws it at the picture, shattering the frame and making the picture fall. 

He slumps in his chair, voices the kid, his son, going through his mind. He gets up and grabs his cane, walking over to his door and listening in. He hears the faint moans and growls of the risers, making something within him snap. He swings open the door and rushes into the hallway. Three risers who were stumbling around turn their heads as Bradbury steps forward. 

One of them walks forward, but Bradbury swings his cane, connecting with it's skull, causing it to hit the wall. He approaches the two other risers and when the second riser approaches, he slams the tip of his cane right through it's skull. The first riser stumbles back up, but the warden hits it over the head, it's skull cracking. Third riser tries to bite him, but Bradbury simply pushes it back and slams his cane, making it fall to the ground.

Bradbury then repeatedly slams his cane down on the last riser's skull while it's down. After about the seventh hit, the riser's skull collapses and caves in, spewing blood. Bradbury steps over the dead riser and keeps walking down the hall. He opens a door and steps into the courtyard, seeing a bunch of risers around the grounds and at the fence.

Bradbury looks around and simply approaches a fence full of them, the bloody cane in his hand and hate in his eyes.

Jake is walking down the woods with the prisoners and the two cops. Jack and Marco laugh a little as the rest of the prisoners move awkwardly with them. Brandon has a concerned expression on his face and looks to the side. He then walks in front of the rest.

"I'm gonna see what's ahead" Brandon tells them.

Marco shrugs and goes back to talking to Jack as Brandon walks into the woods ahead. After a while of walking they hear Brandon yell "Hey y'all!" 

The prisoners run and see Brandon pointing ahead at a log cabin. 

"You think there's anyone in there?" Brandon asks.

"If they are" Jacks pumps his shotgun "I'll take care of it"

Jack walks over to the cabin and walks up the stairs. The rest of them follow distantly as Jack kicks the front door open and steps in. Marco points his pistol at the two officers as they walk up the stairs. They all peer in and see Jack walking around the main living room. They all step in and Frank glances around. 

"Damn, this is a nice place" Frank comments

"We're not here for housing, Frank" Marco responds

"Alright everyone, check the cabinets and everything that can have stuff in it. Marco, restrain the two pigs" Jack commands. 

Marco nods and grabs the handcuffs from Rebecca and Dmitri pockets and places the handcuffs on both of their hands and another of the cuffs on a nearby radiator. The prisoners walk around, opening cupboards and cabinets, seeing almost nothing inside. Jack goes into a door and freezes, muttering something under his breath. Jake peers in and sees the corpse of a man wearing farm overalls slumped in a chair, the back of his head blown out and a shotgun next to him. 

Jake steps out and clutches his mouth in disgust. They all turn to look at them.

"What?" Marco raises his hands

"The owner of the place....fucker blew his brains out" Jake explains.

The prisoners shake their head in disappointment and disgust as Jack looks unfazed.

"Rummage through his pockets, see if he left anything valuable" Jack mummers.

Jake walks over to the corpse and rummages through his pockets, until finding a crumpled up note. He opens it and reads that it's a custody paper, labeled to a man named 'Christian Bale' saying "As per our agreement, you will have no involvement or custody in your kid's life until their eighteen-"

"Damn" Jake mutters, dropping the note and standing up.

"What is it?" Jack asks as Jake comes into the main room again.

"Guy lost custody of his kids, couldn't handle it I suppose" Jake reveals.

All of them look down solemnly, but Jack rolls his eyes and scoffs.

"Heh, some people are just too soft, my ex wife made sure I've never see my kid again and I'm as happy as a bird" Jack explains "Now granted....their both dead...but I still don't care"

"Jeez dude" Brandon mutters as Marco comes out of a nearby room with some gold chains.

"This is all I found" Marco announces "The rest is empty"

Jack scowls as he snatches the chains, before putting them on.

"Whatever, at least it fits me" Jack mummers 

"Um, you know I think it's good if we change" Dudley suggests

"What?" Marco raises his eyebrow

"I...don't think it'll be wise to walk around in prison uniforms" Frank states.

Jack and Marco just scoff and shake their heads.

"We're literally prisoners and you all are thinking are clothes" Jack chuckles.

"I mean, they still have a point," Brandon argues.

"Okay okay" Marco rolls his eyes "if y'all are so paranoid, go ahead, theirs clothes I found down the hall, but me and Jack are staying as we are" 

The prisoners go into the room and change, Jake comes out, scoring blue jeans and a plaid shirt, marked with a baseball cap. Brandon joins him wearing a simple white t-shirt and sweatpants. 

They come back into the main room, prison uniform in hand. Marco and Jack grab one of the uniforms. Jack walks up to Rebecca and uncuff her

"How about you give yourself some new clothes" Jack smirks, handing her the prison clothes.

Rebecca glares as Marco points his gun at her. Jack steps back and fold his arms expectedly. The other prisoners come in and see this and just stay silent. Rebecca sighs and starts to remove her blue shirt. Jake, Brandon and the rest of the prisoners turn their heads as Rebecca undresses and Jack and Marco smile maliciously as she continues. When she is down to her underwear, she puts on the prison suit and finishes. 

Rebecca turns and glares and Marco chuckles. 

"Alright everyone! Time to go!" Jack commands, pointing the shotgun at the Newley clothed Rebecca. 

They all awkwardly walk out as Marco uncuffs Dmitri and pushes him in front.

"You sure you don't wanna wear the prison uniform too?" Jack jokes.

Dmitri just glares as the two laughs, and the prisoners just shake their heads as they walk into the woods again.

Meghan, Harlan and Jensen cut down the risers as seemingly more start coming. They run out of bullets, and Jensen groans as she takes out a taser. She runs up and tases the riser in the chest, making it step back in shock. Harlan and Meghan take out the taser and join her to taste the risers.

Meghan tries to tase the riser in the head, but it just pushes her down to the ground. 

"Meghan!" Jensen shouts, but a riser grabs her by the arm, causing her to jolt back and tase the thing in the neck. 

The riser grabs Meghan by the shoulders and tries to bite her neck when it gets shot in the back of the head. The three cops and risers turn their heads and see a man in a cop uniform with brown hair named Owen with the pistol.

"COME ON!" Owen shouts, shooting three more of them in the head. 

Jensen, Harlan and Meghan get up and run towards Owen as the risers follow them. They rundown the large hall and Owen grabs the three and suddenly turns a corner, before opening a door and pushing the three in. The three turn and see a security room and three other officers and a prisoner inside. Owen shits the door quietly and they wait. 

They hear the sound of the risers walking past the door before they make it to the end of the hall and turn the corner. They take a deep exhale

"Alright, we're safe for now," Owen mutters to himself. 

He then turns to the three and nod

"What were you three doing out there?" Owen asks, a little irritated. 

"We were, um, going to get nurse Alyssa," Meghan explains.

"Nurse Alyssa? She's alive?" A female officer with a thick Canadian accent by the name of Susan questions.

"Yeah" Harlan confirms "Us and a bunch of others are stuck in a cafeteria and Tintõs is really sick. Alyssa's trapped in her infirmary room "

"Damn, me and the other officers were walking down the hall when, THOSE things attacked us" another officer, a brown hair skinny guy, Seth states

Jensen turns to a prisoner with brown hair and a slight goatee and asks "What about him?"

"Evan was in his prison cell, we saved him and brought him here" An officer with black curly hair and a mole on his cheek named Mickey responds. 

"Yeah things went crazy super fast" Owen exhales

"Look, we need to stick together to survive this shit" Jensen explains "So how about you come with us, and wait this thing out?" 

The other cops look at each other and nod and Owen agrees. 

"Alright, then let's head to nurse Alyssa" Harlan says. 

Meghan looks at the camera and sees about three cameras that are mostly empty and points at them.

"I think these sets of cameras lead directly to her officer, maybe we can take those?" Meghan suggest

"Yeah, yeah I like that idea" Susan agrees.

"Alright, everyone take out your weapons and follow me" Jensen commands.

Everyone agrees and takes out their guns. Owen takes out a couple magazines and hands them to the three, who take them and load them. Jensen turns and sees Evan also having a gun.

"Why does he have a gun?" Jensen glares.

"We got it off a cadaver, we don't want him to be useless" Owen brushes off, loading his gun

"Fine, but I'm keeping my eye on 'em" Jensen tells them.

The door opens and they peer into the halls and start walking slowly. They all nod before running down the hall, towards a turn. 

The prisoners walk down a trail in the woods, with the two cops in the front as the rest are behind them. Jake turns, weary of the risers when suddenly Brandon taps his shoulder. Jake turns and sees Marco staring at Rebecca's lower back with a big grin. 

"You know, I think it's better for you to have the suit on" Marco jokes, and before Jake can do anything, Marco slaps Rebecca's butt.

Rebecca yelps and anger soon spreads across her face as she turns and slaps Marco across the face, only managing to scream "ASSHOLE!" before Jack slams the butt of the shotgun on her head. 

She falls to the ground and Jack kicks her in the stomach as Marco rubs his face. Dmitri runs to try and stop when Jack glares at Frank, who is currently wearing a biker jacket and ripped jeans.

"Grab him!" Jack shouts.

Frank reluctantly grabs Dmitri and holds him as Jack repeatedly kicks Rebecca in the chest. Brandon groans and gets in between Jack and Rebecca.

"Alright, alright! You got her!" Brandon says, softly shoving Jack away "You got her..." 

Rebecca gets up, clutching her chest. Jack glares and looks at Brandon.

"Look, it's externally dark now....let's just camp here till tomorrow." Brandon suggests "How about I get some wood and get fire going and get some food, and you guys tie the cops to the tree and sleep till the morning"

Jack nods, saying "Alright....whatever" and grabs Rebecca, who silently glares daggers at all of them.

The prisoners turn their heads away and Jake just sighs as Brandon shakes his head. Marco takes Dmitri and Rebecca and handcuffs them to a nearby tree as the rest of the prisoners sit down. Jack turns to Brandon, who rubs his arm and turns and starts grabbing branches and placing them in a circle.

Bradbury swings the door of the courtyard and steps into the hallway, covered in blood and the bodies of risers behind him. The warden silently walks down the hall and silently mutters to himself, hearing voices of his kid through his head, then hears the sound of a car crashing. He suddenly snaps out of it when he hears the sound of footsteps up above him. He looks up and grips his cane, glaring up at the ceiling. He looks at the hallway and walks towards a pair of doors, opening them to a flight of stairs. Without another word, he travels up the stairs.


	4. No Trying To Team Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to get Alyssa, Jensen’s group faces a problem. Jack’s group discovers something really good.

Jensen, Meghan, Harlan, Evan, Susan, Seth, Owen and Mickey are running through the hallway, guns drawn and they burst through the door to the stairway. They run up the stairs and go through the fourth highest floor. When they go through the hallway, they see about eleven or twelve risers down the hall, who see them and start walking towards them.

They start to fire their weapons at the risers, cutting down some of them as they run. They stop to reload and fire as more risers come. Owen backs up and is about to fire his weapon when he is hit in the back of the head, sending him to his knees. 

They turn and see Bradbury with his cane, hatred in his eyes.

"Bradbury-" Seth tries to say, when the warden charges and slams the cane into his head, sending him also on the floor. 

Susan and Mickey grab Bradbury by the arms, trying to restrain him as Jensen and Meghan shoot the risers. 

"Bradbury! Get a hold of yourself!" Susan shouts

Bradbury grabs her hand and bits into it, making her yelp, then pushes her next to a riser. A riser tries to bite her when Jensen shoots it in the head. Bradbury uses his free hand to grab his cane and hit Mickey in the head. Bradbury charges and grabs Jensen, and begins to wrestle with her. Jensen rears her head back and slams it into his nose, making him walk backward, clutching his nose.

Meghan grabs Susan and gets her to her feet, backing away as Owen joins them. The risers are between them and Bradbury as he starts running away. Jensen glares and fires her gun, yeh bullet hitting Bradbury's shoulder. 

"GAH FUCK!" he screams, clutching his shoulder. 

The risers turn their heads and chase Bradbury as he turns a corner, and Jensen runs down the opposite direction, signaling the rest to follow, to which they do. Meghan looks back and sees Bradbury turning a corner as the riser follows close behind. She shakes her head and runs with the rest and turns a hallway, passing jail cells with zombified prisoners trying to grab them, but they stay huddled together as they run.

In the woods, Jake is staring at the fire while the other prisoners are laying down asleep. Next to him, Rebecca and Dmitri, who is asleep, are handcuffed on a tree, backed towards it. Jake takes a bite out of a rabbit that Brandon caught as Rebecca silently watches. 

"Where did you...get that scar?" Rebecca asks.

Jake turns to Rebecca and touches the scar on his eyebrow, before glaring at her.

"Why would I? Why should you care?" Jake spits.

"Look I'm just....trying to make polite conversation here" Rebecca sighs "If you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine, but it's fine if you talk..."

Jake turns around, sighing. He then looks into the fire and gulps before opening his mouth and starting.

"I....had a girlfriend....her name was Irma, and she was abusive. Everyday, she would hit me, talk down to me, berate me, and just every awful thing...I couldn't leave, if I try to break up with her, she would cry....and threaten and blackmail me...when I try to call the cops, she would put up a act, saying I was manipulative and lying....the cops would believe her....I always spend a couple nights in jail" Jake chokes up.

Rebecca goes wide eye a little, and look down when Jake continues

"There was one day, I snapped. She was doing dishes and I walked past her....she yelled at me and threw a dish at my face...." he points to the cut "I.....I....snapped....I grabbed a shard of glass and stabbed her...in the chest several times..  
...I....couldn't stop....sh-she was choking with blood, but I kept g-going...until she dropped dead....I turned myself in and...you know...."

He swipes the tears forming from his eyes and sniffs as Rebecca sighs a little.

"I'm....sorry to hear about that..." Rebecca tells him "I really am"

"It doesn't matter now, what is done is done" Jake just informs.

Jake places his food down and lays down, saying "Just go to sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us"

Rebecca nods and lowers her head and begins to sleep. A few meters away, Jack is awake, listening in with an evil grin on his face. 

Alyssa is sitting by her officer, twiddling her thumbs as she waits. She hears a knock on her door and she instantly gets up. She grabs her bag full of supplies and starts removing the things on her door. She opens the door and is greeted with the officers and Evan. 

"Ready to go?" Jensen asks

"Yes" Alyssa answers, coming into the hallway, the bag draped on her shoulder "Your all are in the cafeteria?"

They nod and Harlan says "Yeah, we got an open window straight there, so let's go!"

Alyssa nods and they run down the hall. They turn a corner and stay together away from the risers hands inside the jail cells. They pass them and make towards the corridor they fought Bradbury at. They quickly run when a riser turns a corner and attacks them. The jump and Harlan tries to take out his gun when Alyssa runs up and slams the bag into the rider's head, breaking it. 

"Damn, good one" Evan compliments

"Come on!" Jensen runs past them towards the stairs. 

The rest joins and opens the door to the stairwell, seeing risers all over the steps. They groan and take out guns and start firing at the risers.

Quincy is sitting against a wall, tears almost in his eyes. Sabrina sees this and sighs, going over to him.

"What is it?" Sabrina asks.

Quincy turns and looks down, muttering "I'm....oh god...I killed Mark..." 

Sabrina raises her eyebrow and leans against the wall, saying "Really?"

"I-I just wanted to help people.....I didn't mean to push him out...I p-p-panicked....oh god, I can still hear his screams...I fucked up.." Quincy mutters

"Yeah, you did fucked up" Sabrina just says "But it doesn't matter now, all that matters is that you don't fuck anything up anymore, got it?"

Quincy nods a little, and answers "O-Okay...I promise"

"Good, now get up" Sabrina holds out her hand, and Quincy accepts and gets up. 

Axel and Thomas are walking out from the back area.

"Yeah, no way we're pushing whatever's barricading that door out" Axel sighs, scratching his beard "Looks like we're just going to wait."

Tintõs start hacking, making some of them slide away from him.

"I really starting to get annoyed with that hacking" Corey rolls his eyes

"Well, sorry if I can't control myself dying over here!" Tintõs glares 

"Alright, how about both of you folks shut up" Justin snaps

Corey rolls his eyes as Justin sighs. Multiple gunshots are heard in the distance, making them jump a little.

"Ugh, I hate hearing those shots!" Sabrina complains

"Well, at least we know they're okay," Alice shrugs her shoulders.

They nod a little, and Quincy just looks away from everyone, silently sighing to himself.

The officers make it out into the main cell area and Alyssa shakes her head to attest corpses of Adam, Corduroy and the rest of them.

"Let's go" Meghan commands a little, going down the stairs.

They run down the steps and run down to the doors and across the hall. They make it towards the double doors and Jensen bangs on it. The door swings open and Alice looks at them. They all go inside and Alice shuts the door. Alyssa places his bag down as everyone sits down. 

"Holy crap, Officer Owen?" Sabrina gets up. 

"Yeah I'm alive" Owen nods.

"Evan" Thomas says, hugging Evan, to which he hugs him back.

"Hey I'm glad y'all having a reunion but I'm fucking dying here!" Tintõs yells, laying on the floor hacking.

Alyssa grabs her duffle bag and runs over to Tintõs, getting on her knees and removing the bandages on his ear. 

"Jesus, your ear is taking the infection!" Alyssa informs

"Infection? I-Is he gonna die?" Thomas asks

"No no, of course not" Alyssa denies "I can put some antibiotics and sterilize the wound and that will make the infection painless, then he can just ride out the sickness"

Meghan leans against the wall and confesses "Warden Bradbury attacked us" 

The prisoners and cops turned to Jensen, Meghan,Evan, Harlan, Mickey, Seth, Owen and Susan. 

"B-Bradbury?" Justin asks "H-He's alive"

Sabrina eyes go wide "Holy shit, what happened?"

"Fucker attacked us" Owen explained "He seemed out of his fuckin' mind, tried to push us into those, THINGS"

"Risers" Jensen adds, and Owen nods

"Yeah, he ran off and the risers gone after him and we ran away"

They look shock and Daniel mutters "Jesus"

"Fucker deserves it" Corey just says "good riddance"

Alyssa helps up Tintõs and walks with him to the kitchen area to help him with the injury. They go into the kitchen and Meghan sits down, next to Yancy.

"He's gonna be okay," Yancy tells her.

Meghan nods and looks, seeing the prisoners talking with each other, along with the cops.

"How long was your sentence?" Meghan asks.

Yancy stays silent a little, before sighing and revealing "Life"

Meghan eyes widen and skirt to the side away from him a little

"L-Life in prison?" Meghan stutters 

Yancy nods, looking to the side "I've done some bad things, now I'm stuck here till the day I die"

"I'm sorry....your stuck here" Meghan scratches the back of her neck

"Sorry? For what? I'm as happy as a bird" Yancy admits.

Meghan raises her eyebrow "Happy?"

"Yeah, I'm happy"

"Don't you ever think of...y'know....breaking out?" Meghan asks, still a little on edge

"Break out? Why would I break out of this place? The outside world is afraid of slipping and being locked up here, they are paying bills just to live in a sucky apartment, while I'm living rent free here. Three square meals, showers which I'm not paying for, weights and basketball? It's a dream! I don't wanna be out there when I'm living the dream here" Yancy explains. 

Meghan looks down and mutters "Wow...didn't think of that..."

Yancy shrugs "Well, that's my opinion anyway" 

Meghan and Yancy chuckle together, a little happy now. 

Jake is walking through the woods with the rest of the prisoners and the two officers. Padeek, who is wearing a baseball cap with an overalls and camo pants, grunts as he holds himself up.

"God dammit, can we take a break?" He asks, dragging his foot. 

"Shut up madrasi" Jack insults "No breaks"

Padeek rolls his eyes. They walk through the woods and they make it into the clearing, and they see in the middle of the clearing, a large bank truck with the front destroyed.

"Holy shit" Dudley, who is wearing a yellow jumpsuit, mutters.

They all walk towards it and Jake and Jack run towards the back. Jack grabs the back and pulls it, causing the doors to fling open and bags filled with money to spill on the floor.

"Holy shit!" Marco shouts with happiness

Jack kinda looks ecstatic and he grabs the bags full of money. "Everyone, grab as much as you can"

Everyone runs and grabs some money, leaving the two officers unoccupied. Dmitri looks around and looks, seeing something in the grass. He leans forward and sees a gun in the grass. He looks around and grabs the gun, stuffing it into his pocket. 

"Holy shit, I-I can't believe this!" Marco yells "We're rich!" 

"Hell yeah!" Jack joins in. 

They walk back to the cops, some with money in their pockets and the others holding bags of money. Dmitri pulls out his gun and conceals it by pressing it against his stomach.

"Hey commie, stand up" Marco orders.

Dmitri stands up, still hiding his gun and asks "Can I say something?"

Marco raises his eyebrow and turns to Jack, saying "Okay.."

"Go to hell!" Dmitri shouts, turning and pointing the gun at Marco's chest.

Marco's eyes widen in horror as he pulls the trigger, but the gun clicks. Dmitri looks down and realizes the gun is empty. Marco immediately becomes enraged and drops the bag of money and punches Dmitri in the jaw.

Everyone takes a step back as Marco grabs the gun and throws it away and slams Dmitri against the wall of the truck.

"You son of a bitch!" Marco yells at him

"Go to hell you fucker!" Dmitri yells back "I don't care anymore, your a fucking lunatic, and I hope you all rot in a grave!"

Marco glares before pulling out a gun and shooting Dmitri in the head. Everyone except Jack yells in horror as Dmitri's body slides to the ground.

Marco smirks and Jack shoots Dmitri's corpse with the shotgun and laughs with him. Rebecca tears up and cries a little, making Jake look down. 

Suddenly a riser comes out of the woods and approaches them. Jack looks around and fires his shotgun at the thing's body. It takes a step back but continues to walk towards them. They look at each other and fire more bullets. Marco pulls out his gun and shoots the riser in the head, making it fall in the ground. 

They approach it and Frank taps it with its foot "Jesus, what even are these?" 

"They don't even look alive" Dudley observes.

"Their skin is rotten, they aren't living" Brandon confirms.

"Look whatever it is" Jack begins "It isn't are business"

Marco takes a bag of money again and nods "Yeah , let's go now" 

Everyone looks around, nervous but they just join Jack and Marco. Jack pushes Rebecca forward and Brandon turns to Jake and shakes his head before they all walk with them back into the woods. 

Jensen and the rest of the officers are talking as Meghan talks with some of the prisoners. 

"Yeah, I didn't mean to hit the guy, but it was the alcohol, and I was pretty traumatized for a while" Daniel explains.

"Wow.." Meghan sighs

"Yeah, but it's good now, I never drink another drop of alcohol" and he smiles a little

Jensen walks over and announces "Alright, here's what we're gonna do"

They all turn and listen 

"Until the military arrives, we're placing the rest of you into the kitchen" She explains 

"Oh come on!" Justin says, rolling his eyes "You really think we're dangerous after all this time?"

"Look, I don't give a damn what you all think, what we do know is that your criminals" Harlan argues back "And after what Quincy did to Mark..." 

"You gotta be kidding me!" Yancy snarls "It wasn't Quincy's fault Mark died!"

"The hell it isn't!" Sabrina snaps back.

Jensen puts her hand up to silence the rest and explains "Whatever is happening here, it doesn't change the fact you're still prisoners, and you still did crimes."

Meghan rubs her arm and nods a little, muttering "Sorry guys, she...has a point..."

Axel sighs and nods "Alright, I understand."

Alyssa comes out of the kitchen and approaches the rest

"I think he'll be alright, he's just resting now" She announces.

"Great, we're sending the prisoners to the kitchen," Jensen tells her. 

Owen opens the door to the cafeteria and the prisoners all go in. Corey glares and shoves Owen as he goes inside, and Owen shuts the door. Meghan sighs and Jensen puts an arm in her shoulder.

"I told you, you shouldn't get too attached, their still criminals" She tells Meghan

Meghan just nods and walks over to the tables, and sits down. Jensen looks to the side and sighs, before going back to the other cops to talk to them.

The prisoners sit down in the kitchen, and Thomas looks over at Tinto's, who's laying down on a large table, coughing a little.

"Guess there's no trying to team up" Thomas sighs, and everyone nods.

Cory gets up, saying "You know what, fuck this" 

"What are you talking about?" Matthew asks

"I'm sick that even after all this shit, they think we're the bad guys!" Corey tells them

They all look at each other as Corey continues his speech

"I think it's time we stand up, there's more of us and less of them, we can take em on" 

Quincy rubs his arm but Evan grabs a pot and throws it at Corey. Corey doges it as Evan yells "Shut up! You remember what happen to fucking Adam and you think we should that again?!"

Corey glares and just sits down mumbling to himself.

"Guys, there's no need to be angry" Justin says "We just gotta survive this time...can we do just that?"

Everyone just sighs and mumbles in agreement, and Justin nods and mutters "Alright, alright then"


	5. End Of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As tension reaches a breakaway point for the runaway group, the cafeteria survivors discovers something.

"So, what do we do?" Susan asks, leaning against a wall. 

While police officers are talking about the prisoners, Meghan is sitting by the benches, twiddling her thumbs when Jensen turns to her

"Hey Meghan, come here" She says.

Meghan gets up and approaches, asking "What are you talking about?"

"We all are trying to know what to do with the prisoners" Harlan explains

"I think we should stick with them, so what if their prisoners" Alice tries to convince

"Are you listening to yourself right now?" Sabrina raises her eyebrow "These folks are convicted criminals"

"Criminals with petty crimes, drug possession, tax fraud, Pickpocketing, embezzlement!" Alice argues

"Yeah, and what about the rest, like Yancy?" Harlan points out "He wasn't serve a life sentence for j-walking"

"Can I say something here!?" Meghan shouts a little, making everyone turn to look at her, and Jensen raises her eyebrow, and nods.

"I don't care what these folks did, I don't think that matters anymore, due to this situation." She begins "Whatever those things are, they may not go away soon, so we should at least try and work together, because this is bigger than just a couple of criminals..."

They sigh a little and Owen leans against the wall, shaking his head a little

"She..has a point" Seth shrugs.

Jensen sighs and rolls her eyes "Alright, fine, but what do we do after the military arrives?" 

"We'll pass that bridge when we get there" Meghan tells them "But right now, we can't make enemies of each other"

Jensen nods, saying "I think we should sleep now and should discuss this in the morning" and everyone nods in agreement.

They all lay down on the cold ground and they start to sleep. Meghan looks up at the ceiling and mumbles a little, before looking at Jensen.

"The military will come, right?" She asks.

"Yeah...yeah, definitely" Jensen confirms "The military always has our back, there's nothing to worry about, Meghan, alright?"

"Yeah...alright.." she mumbles looking back up at the ceiling and drifting off to sleep.

Jake cautiously looks around the woods, grunting as he carries bags of money. He walks along the rest of the prisoners, who are yawning and grumbling. Jack and Marco laugh a little as they push Rebecca forward, whose face is full of tears. 

"Keep moving, girlie," Jack commands. 

"So, should we find a shelter, right?" Dudley suggests

"Ehh, maybe we should-" Brandon gets cut off from a deep groan somewhere close.

They all look around confused and Rebecca scratches her neck. Jake slightly walks over to the tree line in the direction of the yells after a bit they hear Jake.

"GUYS! OVER HERE!" Jake yells.

The prisoners and Rebecca turn and run into the direction and sees Jake looking at a tree.

"What?" Jack asks, and Jake points at the tree

They turn and see a woman with curly black hair against the tree, cut and bruised. They look down and see her legs, twisted and bent almost like they're about to snap off. The prisoners step back in horror and Dudley drops the money and gags a little, holding his mouth.

"Holy shit!" Brandon yells, gasping "A-Are you okay?!" 

"I...I..." the woman rasps out "I feel....tried to run from them..."

"Jesus, her legs are broken!" Frank's takes deep breaths.

Jack and Marco snarl at the woman and Jake shakes his head.

"Wh-Who are you? What happened?!" He asks

"My name is Patty...I was being chased by those....THINGS!" She meeks out "I tried running when I fell off a cliff, broke my legs...I crawled away and hid on one of the trees....I can't move.... I can't do anything without it hurting me..." 

"Holy shit" Padeek mutters "W-We need to help her"

"D-Do we call someone? We don't have any phones!" Brandon starts panicking

"Guys what are you thinking?!" Jack snarls "We ain't helping her, come on! We need more money, so just leave her"

"Money?" Patty asks "Why would you need money anymore?"

The prisoners stop and turn at the woman and Jack steps up.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" He narrows his eye

"Y-You all don't know...the worlds over....the military ditch us...everyone in the city are one of those things....or just dead....civilization is dead......no government.....no force....no banks, nothing...." Patty reveals "It's....The end of the world...."

Everyone hears this in horror and Jack let's go of the bags of money and tightens his fists as Marco looks down at the money.

"So the money is worthless!?" Dudley yells, throwing the money away. 

"GOD DAMN IT!" Frank yells back, throwing it down.

"Alright, alright! Let's not be too hasty!" Marco tries to say, but Jack just takes out his shotgun and immediately fires it into Patty's head.

Everyone steps back as Jack unloads shells into Patty, grunting more as Patty's head is nearly obliterated. Marco steps up and grabs Jack by the shoulder.

"Jack, Jack! YOU GOT HER!" He screams.

Jack stops and simply kicks the body of Patty, and turns, yelling "Everyone, come on!" and he starts walking. 

Jake looks at the corpse in horror as everyone cautiously walks with Jack. Marco hands the dropped bags and walks with Jack and the rest. Jake turns to Brandon who shakes his head and walks with them into the woods, away from the now bullet liked corpse.

Corey is slumped against the wall, trying to sleep. He looks up and sees on the table, Tintõs, whose head is rolled to the side, facing him. His eyes are slightly open and his mouth is gaped open. Corey glares a little and gets up, walking over to Tintõs and moving his head forward again. He then goes back to sitting down. Corey then hears a slight moan, and looks up, and sees Tintõs head rolled to the side again. 

Corey raises his eyebrow as he sees his chest puffing up and down violently. Then Tintõs pupils roll back, but his irises are ghost and colorless grey. Corey's eyes widen as Tintõs growls once more, looking at him. He sits up, but immediately falls to the ground. 

"OH MY GOD, GUYS GET THE FUCK UP!" Corey yells. 

The prisoners wake up and look confused until they see Tintõs, getting up. They sit up and back away in horror.

"Holy shit!" Axel yells "Tintõs is one of them!" 

Tintõs, now as a riser, gets up and looks around the prisoners and approaches Axel. Axel grabs a pot and throws it at his chest, making him stun for a second, but makes him keep walking towards him, arms out to grab him and growling angrily. The reanimated Tintõs grabs Axel, as he tries to push him back. 

"Gah! Help me!" Axel bags, trying to push him.

Matthew and Evan run over and try to pull the latino's man corpse, but it simply just flails its arms, scratching Evan in the face and sending him down to the ground, making Matthew let go and back away. Axel and Tintõs back and slam each other on the door. Axel grabs Tintõs neck, trying to hold him back as he slams his elbow against the door.

From the other side, ten officers look and Susan goes over to the door and unlocks it 

"What the hell is going-" Susan opens the door and Axel and backs up and Tintõs grabs Susan by the shoulders. 

The officers take a step back and stare in horror as Susan struggles with him. The other prisoners peer into the room in horror.

"Tintõs is infected!" Thomas yells

"No shit!" Harlan yells back.

The cops pull out their guns and Jensen points it at Tintõs, but it clicks.

"Shit! I'm empty!" She tells the rest, and the cops' guns click.

"Ours too!" Alice confirms

Meghan checks her gun and sees that it has one bullet in it. Hs points it at Tintõs, her finger on the trigger, and she freezes. 

Don't miss, don't miss, you're gonna miss and shoot Susan! Shoot the thing! Meghan thinks, freezing up.

Yancy pushes past everyone and charges towards the two, with a wrench in his hand. The walker Tintõs turns it's head as Yancy raises his wrench. He slams the wrench into its face, causing it to fall to the ground. Everyone backs away, and looks as Yancy continuously slamming the wrench into the riser Tintõs skull. Yancy gives one more hard slam, and drops the wrench. He steps back and sees Tintõs, his skull bashed in and blood seeping into the ground.

Everyone gathers around the corpse as Meghan covers her mouth in horror.

"Holy shit" Axel just mutters

The prisoners make it into another clearing, Jack twitching his eye as Marco carries most of the money. 

"Y'all, maybe we should rest for tonight" Frank suggests

"No" Jack just says

"Actually, it wouldn't hurt to sleep" Dudley also nods

"No! We ain't stopping" Jack just says

"Come on man we need our rest" Padeek groans

"Marco, back me up" Jack turns to him

"Ay, man I don't really care, look at all this money we got" Marco holds up the bag

"Look dude, I know what that woman said freaked you out, but that was no reason to shoot her in the face" Frank folds his arms.

Jack turns and punches Frank in the jaw, sending him to the ground. 

"Whoah! Whoah!" Dudley gets in the middle, helping Frank up "Seem this is why we need some of that old fashioned sleep! How about we sleep now, then just go on our first break out in the city?"

"Fine, whatever!" Jack grumbles, walking over to a spot in the clearing "Tie up the cop and get firewood."

Everyone nods and Marco handcuffs Rebecca to a tree. The rest go off to get firewood and some food as Jack late to his side, away from the tree. Rebecca glares at Jack until she feels something behind her and trunks her head. She sees Brandon behind her, with handcuff keys and doing a 'shush' motion. A

"I'm....sorry about Dmitri, and Gina, and Greenery.." Brandon tells her "They seemed like, nice people"

Rebecca sighs a little Look, it's...it's fine..." 

A riser walks out of the tree line and approaches them. Brandon picks up a rock and approaches the thing before stabbing in the head with the sharp end. He turns to

"See, it's simple, just give them a simple st-" Brandon gets cut off when a bullet goes through his leg. 

He falls to the ground and grip his leg, screaming in horror and pain. Rebecca backed up in horror.

"Brandon!" She screams

Someone jumps next to her and punches her to the ground. Rebecca looks up and sees Jack, with a hateful glare on his face, before he stomps his foot on her head, knocking her out,

Everyone continues to look at the body of Tintõs, and Alyssa pushes her glasses up to her eyes.

"How the hell did he turn into one of them?" Harlan asks, angry

"I...I don't know..." Jensen looks to the side.

"Hm, interesting" Alyssa observes, bending downs and pulling his hair back, revealing the bite wound, with the bandages peeled off. 

"W-What?" Daniel asks her.

"The bite wound" she points at it "How was Tintõs bitten?"

Jensen sighs, saying "It was Maoses who bit him, he was acting all...." then her eyes widened a little, with realization on her face "M....Moases was one of them.."

"What?" Sabrina turns to them

"Moases was a riser" Meghan tells them "H-He bitten Tintõs"

Alyssa gets up and puts her hand on her mouth, pacing around. 

"By god, that means any individual who is bitten by the undead risers, then they will...die and turn into them..." Alyssa deduces.

Everyone stands there horrified as Quincy sits down to catch his breath. 

"W-Wait" Meghan stops "Adam...he turned into one of those things and he wasn't bitten, he was beaten to death!" 

"Well, maybe we should retrieve the body so we can have more tests" Alyssa says

"I ain't going out there, they might be ten times more of those things" Seth points out, tossing his arms.

"And, those things might be halfway through their corpses" Susan points out. 

Alyssa sighs and takes off her glasses, saying "Alight...I'll work with this hypothesis" and she wipes them a little and puts them on. 

Justin looks at the body and questions "What do we do with that?" and they look at it.

The door opens and they throw Tintõs body out in the hall and shut the door, locking it. The prisoners and officers sit down and Yancy looks at Susan.

"Thank you" Susan says, gratefully

"No problem" Yancy answers

"See, he helped her instead of letting her die" Meghan says to the other cops "Do you STILL think he's untrustworthy?"

All the officers except Alice sighs a little and Sabrina mumbles "No, not really" and Harlan nods in agreement.

"So, will you give us a chance?" Justin just asks.

Jensen takes a long deep sigh in frustration and says "Alright! We...trust you guys now...but you better not fuck this up, ever!" and she eyes to Daniel and Quincy

"We promise" Thomas nods, and everyone agrees.

"Great" Jensen says, looking at her watch seeing that it's still night "So can we all get some sleep?"

Some chuckle as they lay down. Meghan gulps as she turns to the door and looks at Susan, who is laying down.

"Sorry" Meghan apologizes 

"It's fine mate" Susan dismisses "I would have freeze up too"

Meghan nods and lays down a little. 

"Hey, don't stress to much about it" Susan tells her "Everything will be okay" 

"Yeah...I hope so" Meghan looks up "I hope so...."

Brandon and Rebecca regain consciousness, looking around. They feel their hands behind their backs with handcuffs, and hear the fire cackling in front of them. They look up and see the prisoners looking down at them, including Jack, with a glare.

"See, I told you they tried to flee!" Jack yells, shotgun in one hand. 

"Jesus Brandon, what were you thinking?" Jake shakes his head.

"Alright, let's clam down here" Padeek tries to cool the waters

"He tried to take our hostage!" Dudley argues "We only have the one left after dumbass Marco here shot the other"

"Hey, don't blame me, Dmitri was an idiot" Marco rolls his eyes, having a bag of money in his hand.

Jack growls and yells "I'm killing them!" and he points his shotgun.

"Whoah Whoah what!" Frank grabs the shotgun and points it away from the two "Have you gone mad!" 

"What the fuck Jack! You can't kill our only hostage! We still need he for the robberies-" Jake begins when Jack cuts him off screaming 

"Oh robberies, robberies ROBBERIES!" Jack spits "DON'T YOU ALL SEE!" 

Everyone takes a step back, eyes widening as he continues his little spiel. 

"THE WOMAN'S RIGHT! THIS WORLD IS DEAD!" 

"Dude, you can't trust that crazy woman?" Frank scoffs a little, trying to calm down Jack

"I DO, THESE THINGS ALL AROUND US, THIS ISN'T NORMAL!" He yells back

Jack turns to Marco and the bags "THIS MONEY IS FUCKING WORTHLESS, WORTHLESS!" 

Marco looks at all of them "Woah now, let's not get too hasty...m..maybe yeh military show up and.."

"YOU SAID IT MARCO, THE WORLD NEVER GAVE TWO SHITS ABOUT US!" Jack grabs a bag and throws into to the fire 

"NO!" Marco yells, distraught. 

Jack takes a step back, his hands on his shotgun.

"SEE? THIS IS THE WORLD NOW! THIS IS THE FUCKING END OF THE WORLD" Jack screams. 

The prisoners turned and saw in the wood lining behind him two risers. Jack turns and sees one of them and points the shotgun.

"I rest my case" He announces, shooting the riser in the head. 

Jack turns to the other riser as two other risers appear in the woods. He shoots the riser in the head and the other riser grabs Jack by the arm and bites into his forearm. He screams and pushes the walker off when the fourth walker jumps and bites him in the collar bone. Three other risers come out behind Jack and one comes out and walks towards Dudley. 

Dudley grabs the walker and pushes him towards Jack. The prisoners and the officer watch as the six walkers surround Jack and bite him in the shoulders, arms, chest and rib cage, while he flails around, dropping his shotgun and screaming. 

"AHGG! MARCO HELP!" He yells

Marco looks at him, then at the bags of money, and grabs the bags and runs into the tree line away.

"YOU FUCKING COWARD!" He screams as a riser bites into his nape. 

Jake looks down and sees the keys Marco drops and grabs them and runs over to Rebecca and Brandon and uncuffs them. The prisoners turn as Rebecca runs over and grabs the shotgun, backing away as she commands "Run! Follow me"

She runs and the prisoners follow as Jack screams in horror as the risers grab him by the head and pull him down and devour him. 

They run through the woods until they make it out of it and into a large clearing, and they take their breaths. 

"Oh shit, Jack's dead!" Padeek yell "And Marco just Tom the money and ran" 

"Damn...I knew Marco would ditch us" Dudley shakes his head. 

"Wh-What do we do..." Franks simply asks, looking around.

Everyone slowly turns to Rebecca and she looks at them

"Oh, now you need my help?" Rebecca glares

"Look, we're sorry, but it wouldn't be smart talking back to Marco, let alone Jack" Frank explains "Please, let's just start over."

Rebecca thinks for a second and sighs.

"Alright, I have a plan, but first you have to agree to not betray us" She commands, and everyone nods.

"Alright, well we should stop here and fill up a full camp until, we can find out what's happening...will that work?" 

Everyone looks at each other and Jake nods, saying "Yeah that can work" and everyone nods in agreement

"Great, now let's set up."

TWO DAYS LATER

Jake is walking through the woods, looking around until he looks down and sees a dead rabbit. 

"Hm, rabbit...seems fresh, must've fell and snapped their neck" He observes, muttering to himself.

He squats down and grabs the rabbit when he hears the unforgivable sound of the shotgun cocking behind him. He turns his head and sees a darker skin older teen with short brown hair, wearing jeans and a tank top pointing a shotgun at the back of his head. 

"Fuck..." he just mutters.


End file.
